


Anemone: fading hope, anticipation

by NotASocialCasualty



Series: White Wolves; [Wanna One] [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: Ong Seongwoo hates humans, but White Wolves only survive if they find their human soulmate.





	Anemone: fading hope, anticipation

| Title:  _Anemone: fading hope, anticipation_. [Ong Seongwoo x reader]. 

Series: White Wolves, one. 

 Genre: angst, fluff;  **werewolf! au** , OSW x reader

 Summary: Ong Seongwoo hates humans, but White Wolves only survive if they find their human soulmate.

 Word count: 1290 |

 

 

She found me when I was dying. My energy drained and my desire to live disappearing along with my heartbeat. White Wolves need a soulmate, a human one- a reason for our human side to exist. Otherwise, we die, because our immortality becomes loneliness, and loneliness destroys hearts. 

But I refused to love humans. Humans are cruel and violent. Humans killed my family. They almost killed me when I was just a pup.   
I met my brothers -my pack- when I turned 16 (which is when a White Wolf’s ability to shapeshift into a human makes its appearance) and I thought their company would help me escape solitude. I had them, why would I need a stupid human?  
“A White Wolf’s soulmate is special, Seongwoo.” Jisung, our alpha, had told me.“Not just any human but a soul that will find its every missing piece in yours. Just as you will in theirs.”  
I tried to live around humans like the rest of my pack, but I couldn’t understand what Jisung and some of the others meant. I was too different, even if I lived with other White Wolves. To me, that ‘finding my every missing piece in someone else’ was bullshit.   
The first time I felt lonely was when Daniel, my best friend, found his soulmate. We used to spend a lot of time together, both as humans and wolves, playing video games or hunting, racing across evergreen fields or talking into sleep. But when she appeared, things changed. It was like he was tied to her, all he wanted to do was hold her hand or wail his tail at her like a stupid little dog.   
“I think I’m going to quit”  I sighed, collapsing in my seat.   
If it weren’t for how noisy humans were, School could be bearable. But people loved to talk and scream and make irritating noises non-stop.  
“Why?” Daniel asked, sitting next to me because his soulmate was talking with her friends on the other side of the room.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t like this place”.  
“No one likes school, Seongwoo.” he chuckled.  
“I don’t like crowds. I don’t like the food, even Jaehwan can make more edible stuff. I don’t like the smell and the windows are always closed. And I don’t like…”   _Your soulmate_. But telling him that was too cruel so I kept it to myself. I didn’t want him to know I was jealous of that girl for stealing my best friend.  
“That I can agree with, the food here sucks. But Seongwoo, this is where we have to be”.  
I didn’t feel like it was the place where I  _had_  to be. I longed for the forest, the smell of pine and snow, the sound of the water giving life to the mountain. Home.   
“And I don’t like Mr. Yogi.“  
Daniel looked around, almost panicking.  
“Shhh. Don’t say his name or…”  
“Good morning class”.  
Daniel groaned.   
“You invoked him!”  he complained, which made me smile in amusement. Then he headed to his seat behind his soulmate, who was sitting first.   
Daniel had her and even though I was jealous and sometimes hated the girl, I was happy for him. I wanted nothing but a great life for my best friend.   
For me, all humans seemed to be the same thing. If, like Jisung-hyung had said, there was one whom I could believe was different; I didn’t find said human. I forced myself to let my mysterious soulmate prove me wrong; but instead, I ended up listening to pointless gossip, stuck in awkward silences and wishing I was dead just to escape from Kara’s high-pitched yelling and her creepy attempts of flirting.    
Back then, I ignored the cold feeling growing inside me as much as I could, but it kept me awake at night, it made every full-moon a living hell. A White Wolf’s human side was trapped inside an ordinary wolf’s wild instincts once a month, but as time went by I discovered I couldn’t fully go back to my human form after a full moon.   
“Hyung, you look cute!” Daehwi, one of the youngest wolves in our pack, said one morning. My fluffy white wolf ears were like neon-lights against my black hair. The next month it was my tail, then my fangs, then my nails. There was nothing I could do to hide my wolf features, so I simply wandered around our house. At least I was free from school.  
“Seongwoo, are you…?”  I knew my Hyungs, the ones who actually knew what was happening to me, were worried; but I didn’t want them to see how weak and miserable I was.   
“I’m fine.”  
But they knew the  _Loneliness_  symptoms were there. Eventually, when I couldn’t go back into my human form at all, I’d become a danger for the pack; so I exiled myself before I could hurt my dear brothers.   
I spent months living alone in a forest pretty far from the place where I was born. Then I became a prey instead of a hunter, and humans showed me once more why I despised them. They wanted to kill me to turn me into a stupid coat, they still were trying to kill me, after all these years.

_I was stupid to ever believe… you -sweet dream, soulmate of mine-, existed in this world._

One day, I thought it was the end. My heart was weak, it had been months since I lost my human form, I was beyond exhausted. I could sense I was dying. It hurt -my heart, my body, my soul; and the wounds I had carried since I left my pack were pounding.  
I was a lone white wolf in a foreign forest, and that was the end of my existence.   
“Hello, beautiful.”   
I thought I was hallucinating due to the pain, but then I felt a warm hand carefully touching my side.   
I growled, scared, angry, warning the owner of that hand to back off.   
“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen” the voice whispered, ignoring my warning. “But why are you, an astonishingly beautiful white wolf, here?”  
The touch was warm, addictive and calming. Then I felt something else, and I found the energy to move and attack. I growled to the vulnerable body underneath me, my sharp teeth showing, and the human howled in surprise.   
It was basic- no one should approach a wounded wild animal. Yet, that fool, reckless, human dared to touch me.  
Then I saw her and I stumbled.   
My wolf knew, my soul felt it yet I refused to accept it. I was no longer a lone wolf.   
_I don’t want to love a human._  
However, I couldn’t fight against it. I kept following her scent, watching her and sometimes visiting her house, falling for her more and more as I got to know her -even though we had a wolf-human relationship. She liked me, and not even once she got scared of how big and strong my wolf form was, or how easily I could kill her. She indeed seemed to be what I wasn’t: loving, kind-hearted…. she was gorgeous. She never got scared- at least until one day she found a man with wolf ears in the garage instead of the huge white wolf she allowed to sleep there the night before. And she screamed. 

“What the- who the heck-? why are you-?” Her words died when our eyes met.   
And I hadn’t had a reason to smile in months, or a reason to wish I could talk. Until then.    
“H-hello, I’m Ong Seongwoo. N-nice to meet you, y/n-ah.”  
She didn’t care about my name, she simply moved closer, startling me as she reached to touch my head- my ears more specifically. Then she smiled.   
“I somehow know you.  _My wolf_.”  
“I’ve found you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
